User talk:Zamxus
http://www.xat.com/chat/room/111997557/ Okay. Now that's just weird Isn't it just weird? Alright, hear me out. We've all seen the AmmoMule video right? You know, the one with the Support and the Gunner? So if the Support's supposed to use AmmoMule so much, why is Aptilube his Gold Sponsor? Talk Page Talk to me here. First, I'd like to thank you for your contributions towards expanding the Monday Night Combat wiki. I would like to ask you, however, to keep strategy pages with the name scheme " strategy". This will help make the pages easier to find and preserve a familiar, Wikipedia-like title structure. Minrice2099 04:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *@Minrice. My apologies. I was trying to get them created first, before I worried about the organization. - Zamxus. The arena pages... Ben posted some nice pics of the Crossfire arenas on the forum. I'm going to integrate them into the article now. Unfortunately I can't write much about the gameplay itself because I don't have a Xbox, hope you guys can maybe help out with that. :) Thanks for contributing to the MNC wiki and I hope you are having fun --Col Jessep 09:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Match-ups pages Thanks for your help in filling up the new match-ups pages; it's great to see that someone's not using the bullet-point format that we're trying to get away from. Also, I have some questions about the "Simulations" that you ran. I know that 25 were inexperienced players and another 25 were experienced players, but what exactly did you do for the other 50? From what I was able to understand from your descriptions, you ran numbers, but where did you get the numbers from and what sort of variables were you using/randomizing/controlling for to get such split results on some of your simulations? I'd just be interested in knowing before you put these results anywhere else on the wiki. Regardless, a good place for these results could be your user space (such as User:Zamxus/Battle simulations or something similar) with category tags for Category:User Guides or the like. Minrice2099 14:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Match-up winner See Talk:Assault match-ups#Match-up winner. How ironic... You don't own an Xbox, yet you made a wiki about an Xbox-exclusive game? How ironic. He he, the irony is not lost on me. I followed the developers from GPG to Uber two years ago, long before MNC was announced. Since they had mostly worked on PC to that time I assumed they would be working on another PC title. But it doesn't really matter now, I'm a big Uber fan and the devs are just really great people and so I try to help out. Webdesign and content management are part of my job so I was the logical choice to set up the wiki. Besides, I really enjoy working on this wiki and we setup a Mediawiki at work a few weeks ago and I profit from what I learned here... ;) PS: Please don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~, it's easier to find out who left them that way! ;) --Col Jessep 10:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- I assume that when the game was announced as an Xbox exclusive you felt robbed of the experience? I was a little sad but I understand why this game was released on XBLA. It was a smart financial decision. I have known some of the devs for a long time and seeing them succeed as an indie developer is more important to me than playing the game. Hopefully their future titles will be even more successful and they can release on more than one platform simultaneously. Besides, there is still the chance of a PC port... :D --Col Jessep 12:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Custom class pages I've been busy with other things, so I have't had time to create content for all the categories, but the purpose of the Custom Classes categories was similar to the user guides: to allow users to post their custom class configurations in their own user space and tag them with the category to make them easier to find. As Critical Assault and Hit and Run Assault aren't actual in-game objects, terms, etc, I will ask you to move the pages to things like User:Zamxus/Custom Classes/Critical Assault or just User:Zamxus/Critical Assault. This is mostly my fault as the intentions for the categories weren't clear, but a good general guideline is to try to keep articles in the main namespace restricted to things that specifically appear or are talked about in-game. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 17:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :A user made an edit on one of the pages, so I reverted it and moved them both. They are now available at User:Zamxus/Custom Classes/Critical Assault and User:Zamxus/Custom Classes/Hit and Run Assault. If you'd like, we can talk to some other contributors about adding one or both to the main namespace, but for now, keeping subjective content like this in the user namespaces is probably for the best. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 04:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments requested Hi! I've been working hard on Assault strategy and have some questions and plans I'd like feedback on. As one of our active editors, I'd appreciate any comments you can add to the discussion on Talk:Assault_strategy. Strategy pages will be really important for the growth of the wiki, so it's important that the editors come up with consensus on how to build them! --Nealpro 19:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DLC Price Only asking you because you seemed to be in charge of monitoring the DLC - any word on the price yet?